


Selfies

by todoroks



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Oisuga Weekend, im so ashamed to even post this here but im doing it anyways, its just fluff, kill me its so shitty i bs'ed my way through it be gentle, tomorrow's will be better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5062168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todoroks/pseuds/todoroks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa decides to take a selfie with a sleeping Suga, but... messes up a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfies

Snoring. It was cute, _albeit_ annoying. Suga was supposed to be the one to stay awake during these kinds of things, Oikawa thought. He never seemed to be the kind of person to fall asleep during movies. But, alas. Here the man was, passed out on Oikawa’s couch, snoring away a storm. 

He groaned. With Suga being asleep, his plans for tonight couldn’t progress. They were soiled, sure, but Oikawa suddenly had another idea pop into his mind. Something that would surely piss Suga off, but _eh, who cares right? I mean, he did fall asleep._  
Oikawa snatched up Suga’s phone from the side table, snickering as he unlocked it. Then, he opened snapchat, and laid himself next to Suga, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek very lightly for the picture. He took a photo, but— The flash was on. _Shit._ Oikawa jumped up from the couch, holding his breath. 

_That_ was the moment Suga woke up and felt around for his missing phone.

_That was also_ the moment Suga figured out Oikawa cried when being angrily tickled to this extent.


End file.
